Everything I'm Not
by ketherandsandy4ever
Summary: A cute KendraxJingle oneshot! Look out for the sequel, Boulevard Of Broken Dreams. Review & Enjoy!


**A/N: **So I was totally in the mood to do songfics this morning so I came up with a supercool idea! I was like 'I'll pick five couples I love & write oneshots that are in sequel' so you must read this one first! If you are going to read another one, DO NOT DO IT! READ THIS FIRST! But enjoy & review!

FYI: Bold the voice in someone's head & italic is them thinking.

Disclaimer: I don't own Hamtaro.

Kendra layed on her bed with her guitar next to her. She had a concert soon but she had no clue what song to close it with. "Sometimes I hate being a singer." Kendra muttered.

"Which is exactly why I'm not." A voice said from the doorway.

"Nobody asked you _Jingle_." Kendra snapped.

Jingle jumped. Him & Kendra used to talk & stuff & then he got together with Pashmina & all of a sudden she started hating him. He had no clue why.

"I was just trying to help!" Jingle said.

"WELL YOUR NOT SO GET OUT OF HERE!" Kendra yelled.

"Ok, ok, ok." Jingle said, walking out.

Kendra buried her face in her pillow. She loved him. She'd loved him since she first met him. And she'd always thought he at least liked her a little bit. Just a tiny bit. But _nooo _he liked _Pashmina_.

"Everyone likes Pashmina." Kendra said, "It's Pashmina this & Pashmina that & Pashmina the other thing & hey it's Pashmina! What's so special about _Pashmina _anyway?" Kendra muttered.

_**She's pretty. **_

_She's not _that _pretty! _Kendra argued with the voice in her head.

_**She's nice.**_

_Well… so what?_

_**She's smart.**_

Well, lots of people are smart! But Dexter likes her, Stan likes her, Howdy likes her, Panda likes her, Cappy likes her, & even my Jingle likes her!

_**If you were a guy, wouldn't you like her?**_

_NO!_

_**Who would you like?**_

_Pash-I mean Sandy maybe!_

_**-rolls eyes- Please Kendra, she's everything your not!**_

Then, it hit her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Pashmina was sitting on her bed when Kendra came in. "Hey Kendra, how's your song coming along?" Pashmina asked.

"Not… very well." Kendra said, "But can I ask you a question, it might give me some… inspiration!"

"Ok, ask away." Pashmina said.

"How does it feel to have everyone like you?" Kendra said.

"To be honest, it sucks." Pashmina said.

"SAY WHAT?" Kendra asked.

"When you have five different guys competing for you attention & the only one you like back finally moves on & then all the girls that like those guys hate you because they think you stole them & you always wind up hurting people it does, IT SUCKS!"

Kendra was shocked after Pashmina's little speech.

"How does it feel to be everything I'm not?" Kendra asked.

"What?" Pashmina asked.

"Nothing!" Kendra said, running out of the room.

"WAIT KENDRA!" Pashmina screamed. She sighed & collapsed on the bed. "I guess another girl hates me."  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was the end of Kendra's concert & she said, "I wrote this song for… Jingle." Then she started singing, making up the words as she went.

"Oh no  
Don't go changing  
That's what you told me from the start   
Thought you where something different  
That's when it all just fell apart" she sang.

Jingle looked at her. "Pash…?" he asked uncertainly.

"Like you're so perfect  
And I can't measure up  
Well I'm not perfect   
Just all messed up" Kendra sang. _How am I coming up with this off the top of my head?_

_**You mean it.**_

"I was loosing myself to somebody else  
But now I see  
I don't wanna pretend  
So this is the end of you and me  
Cause the girl that you want  
She was tearing us apart  
Cause she's everything   
Everything I'm not"

_But I always wanted to be like Kendra… _Pashmina thought. _I thought she was everything I'm not._

"It's not like I need somebody   
Telling me where I should go at night  
Don't worry you'll find somebody  
Someone to tell how to live their life  
Cause your so perfect  
And no one measures up  
Yeah all by yourself  
You're all messed up"

"You like her, don't you?" Pashmina asked. Jingle nodded.

"I was loosing myself to somebody else  
But now I see  
I don't wanna pretend  
So this is the end of you and me  
Cause the girl that you want  
She was tearing us apart  
Cause she's everything  
Everything I'm not"

"You should tell her." Pashmina sighed.

"But you & me…" Jingle said.

"Jingle, I know you would let me tell St-someone how I felt about them if you knew." Pashmina said, kissing him lightly on the lips, "Go to your true love, it's not me." she said.

"Now wait a minute  
Because of you   
I never knew all the things that I had  
Hey don't u get it   
I'm not going anywhere with you tonight  
Cause this is my life"

"Thank you Pashmina, you will find yours one day." Jingle said.

"Thank you Jingle." Pashmina said, getting up & walking away, only letting a few tears fall from her hazel eyes.

"I was loosing myself to somebody else  
But now I see  
I don't wanna pretend  
So this is the end of you and me  
Cause the girl that you want  
She was tearing us apart  
Cause she's was everything  
Everything I'm not

But now I see  
I don't wanna pretend  
So this is the end of you and me  
Cause the girl that you want  
she was tearing us apart  
Cause she's everything" Kendra sang, "Everything,"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jingle went backstage to see Kendra. "Kendra, can I talk to you?"

"Sure." Kendra said.

"It's Pashmina. She broke up with me." Jingle said.

"What, why?" Kendra asked.

"Because she knew I loved the girl I'm standing here talking to." Jingle said.

"Really?" Kendra asked, throwing her arms around him & kissing him.

"Really Kendra. I've always loved you & was too dumb to realize it!" Jingle said.

"Really?" Kendra asked.

"Really." Jingle said, kissing her.

"_I'm Not."_

**A/N: **Oh my god! I loved it! Review please! __


End file.
